The dream that started it all
by K10
Summary: Trent has a dream that gets him thinking. How does this affect Daria?
1. Default Chapter

The dream that started it all  
  
By ~Kat~  
  
Summery: Trent has a dream that gets him thinking. How does this affect Daria?  
  
~~This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. Part two will be coming out soon.~~ {{{I do not own Daria. It is not my show. Please don't sue me. I don't have any money anyway!}}}  
  
(It's some time in the afternoon, Daria is seen walking up the steps to an old rundown house. She looks about 10 years older. She enters the house to see Trent, also 10 years older, sleeping on the sofa, with the house in shambles. It looks like there was a wild party the night before.)  
  
Daria: (annoyed) Trent! (Trent wakes, and sits up.) You'll never succeed in life if you don't get a job. (looks around the room, disgusted) Just look at this place, It's disgusting. Pizza boxes lying on the floor, Beer bottles everywhere. Have you even changed your clothes in the past month?  
  
Trent: (defensive) Hey, Why are you yelling at me? When we got married, we agreed that you would do what you want, Meaning your writing, and I would do what I want, My music.  
  
Daria: We also agreed to love each other unconditionally. (sadly) We wanted to have children. We wanted a life together. (angry) This is not the life I wanted.  
  
Trent: (angry) Well, this is what I want.  
  
Daria: Well I guess I can't stop you. (looks down sadly, then looks up at Trent angry) Trent. I want.a.a.a divorce! (she says the last two words sharply)  
  
(Ext: The Lane's house, the birds are chirping, the sun is shining. It looks about 9:00 in the morning. Everything is disrupted by a loud scream. Int: Jane's room. Trent's scream wakes her up. She sits up groggily and looks at the alarm clock. All she can see is blurry red numbers.)  
  
Jane: What the. (she rubs the sleep out of her eyes) 9:00? (she storms out of her room intending to yell at Trent for waking her up so early. When she gets to his door she can hear Trent crying. She opens the door to see Trent sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He hears her enter and looks up)  
  
Trent: (wiping tears away from his eyes) Oh Janey! It was horrible! She wanted a divorce Janey. (at this he starts crying again)  
  
Jane: (looking confused, she sits next to him and puts her arm around him. In a soothing voice) Calm down, It was just a dream. (she waits until he calms down a little) Now what were you talking about? Who's getting a divorce?  
  
Trent: (sadly looks at his little sister) I had this dream Janey, and it was awful. Daria and I were married.  
  
Jane: (looks startled) What?  
  
Trent: (continuing) I ruined everything Janey. She wanted a divorce. (a few tears escape form his eyes, trickling down his face) I've never seen Daria so mad in her life, and it was all my fault.  
  
Jane: (looking at Trent with wide eyes) I knew you liked Daria, but I didn't know you liked her that way.  
  
Trent: (startled, trying to cover up his mistake) um. did I say Daria? I meant. um.  
  
Jane: Why didn't you say anything to her, or to me for that matter? You know she likes you. Why haven't you asked her out already?  
  
Trent: (gives up) I've tried, but I'm too afraid.  
  
Jane: Of what? If you know she likes you back than why are you afraid? She won't say no.  
  
Trent: I don't want to ruin her life, like I do in my dreams.  
  
Jane: What are you talking about?  
  
Trent: (seriously) Janey, If I ever got married to Daria, I'd ruin her life. She needs someone with a job, someone who she can fall back on. Not a slacker like me. All I do is eat, sleep, and play guitar.  
  
Jane: Then why don't you break your old habits, and grow up. Why don't you go out and get a job. Start small, and then work your way up. But if you want Daria, you'd better ask her out soon. She told me Tom called her, and wants to get back together.  
  
Trent: Oh no. Tell me she doesn't want to get back with Tom. Please. He's all wrong for her.  
  
Jane: I know he's not right for her. But do you think you're a better choice?  
  
Trent: Hey! .Well I guess not. But I will be. (looks determined) I'll be everything Daria needs in a boyfriend. (hopeful) And maybe later a husband.  
  
Jane: Well It's never gonna happen if you're sitting on your ass all day.  
  
Trent: Your right Janey. Thanks. (he gets up, hugs her, and goes to the bathroom to take a shower)  
  
Jane: (to herself) I hope this all works out all right. (then she gets up and goes back to her room to finish sleeping)  
  
Meanwhile at Daria's house.  
  
Quinn: (on the phone) yes I'd love to. Pick me up at 7:00. Bye! (she hangs up the phone, then walks into the kitchen)  
  
(the Morgendorffer's are at the table eating breakfast. Jake is reading the business section, Daria is reading the arts section, and Helen is talking on her cell)  
  
Helen: (into the cell) Ok Eric. I'll be there as soon as I can. (she hangs up and starts rushing out the door. In a hurry) Sorry gotta go to work.  
  
Quinn: But Ma-oom, I need to use the car! I need to go to the mall to get a new outfit for my date with Joey, Jeffy, and Jerry.  
  
Helen: Sorry Quinn. Have one of you friends drive you.  
  
Quinn: Humph. (she leaves the kitchen and grabs the phone on the way out)  
  
Jake: (looking up from the paper) Hey where did everyone go?  
  
Daria: (sarcastically) Mom and Quinn built a spaceship, and they went to outer space.  
  
Jake: Cool! Hey wait, why didn't they invite me?  
  
Daria: (rolls her eyes. And gets up) I'm going to Jane's house for a while.  
  
Jake: (looks sad) Your leaving too? (now he looks angry) Just like everyone else. Poor Jakey had.  
  
Daria: (pointing to an article in the paper) Look dad, Scientists found a way to teach monkeys to talk.  
  
Jake: (forgets his angry rant, looks excited) Cool. Have fun at Jane's Kiddo. (he picks up the paper and starts reading about the monkeys)  
  
(Daria leaves the kitchen and starts out the door. Cut to Int: Jane's room, Jane is fast asleep on her bed. She wakes up to a knocking on her door)  
  
Jane: (still half asleep) Come in.  
  
Trent: Hey Janey. I just wanted to thank you again. I'm going out for a while. See you later. (Jane lifts her head to say bye, when she sees Trent wearing a clean t-shirt and jeans without rips. His hair is washed, and combed. All in all he looks very handsome)  
  
Jane: (gasps) Trent? What did you do to yourself?  
  
Trent: (taken aback) What? You don't like it?  
  
Jane: It's not that, you look very handsome. But you might want to rethink your hair like that.  
  
Trent: (runs his fingers through his hair. Now he looks even sexier) How's this?  
  
Jane: Wonderful.  
  
Trent: (smiles) Thanks Janey. Bye. (he leaves)  
  
Jane: (still looking at where Trent was standing) Wow, I'd love to see Daria's face if she saw him rumple his hair like that. She'd probably turn beat red, and faint. (Jane smirks)  
  
(down stairs, Trent is just about to leave, when he hears someone knock at the door. He opens it to see Daria standing there)  
  
Trent: Oh hey Daria. Janey's in her room. (he smiles at Daria and lets her in)  
  
Daria: (staring at Trent shocked) (blushing deep red) Um, Hi Trent, I thought you'd be asleep still. Did you have a late practice?  
  
Trent: (still smiling) No, I'm going out to find a job. (he runs his hand through his hair and winks) I'll see you later. (he shuts the door behind him)  
  
(Daria is shocked. All she can do is stand in the middle of the living room with her mouth agape. She doesn't notice when Jane comes up behind her)  
  
Jane: Daria? (she waves her hand in front of Daria's face, no reaction) Daria snap out of it. (she takes a hold of Daria's shoulders and gently shakes her)  
  
Daria: (coming out of her shocked state) Whoa! Are my glasses dirty, or am I just dreaming?  
  
Jane: (smirking) So, you've seen the new and improved Trent, have you? I bet you liked every minuet of it too.  
  
Daria: (smiling) Uh huh.  
  
Jane: Wow, I was expecting a sarcastic comeback. This is so not like you.  
  
Daria: (looking a bit alarmed) You don't think he's dating someone do you? Is that why he's all dressed up?  
  
Jane: (shaking her head) Daria, Daria, Daria. Maybe Trent's not the oblivious one after all.  
  
Daria: (confused) What?  
  
Jane: Come up stairs and I'll tell you all about it.  
  
(Daria and Jane go up to Jane's room. They sit on the bed and, Jane turns the TV to Sick Sad World.)  
  
T.V.: When aliens take over your father, and turn him into a Cheerleader. Daddy's with pompoms, coming up next on sick sad world.  
  
Jane: This show is slipping. And what's with it being on every time I turn on the TV? That's just weird. (she expects Daria to say something, but nothing happens)  
  
Jane: Daria are you ok? (Daria's not paying attention. She's lying on the bed with her hands behind her head. She's staring off into space, with a big smile on her face. {At the time, I didn't mean that to rhyme. Ahhh! I'm doing it again!} (Jane claps her hand in front of Daria's face, to get her attention)  
  
Daria: (snaps out of it) Wha? Oh hey Jane. Sorry. I guess my mind wandered for a moment.  
  
Jane: (shaking her head) There's no need to tell me what you were daydreaming about. It's pretty obvious. Girl, You've got it bad.  
  
Daria: Got what bad?  
  
Jane: (sighs) You're in love with Trent. It's written all over your face.  
  
Daria: (about to argue with Jane, but gives up) I don't know.  
  
Jane: It's gotta be. Why else would you be acting so out of character?  
  
Daria: Well, I.I. I don't know. I just feel different. I feel something I've never felt before, and I don't know how to react to it. I usually have an answer to everything, but I don't now.  
  
Jane: Daria, you're in love. That's why you feel so confused. (suddenly realizes something) OH MY GOD!!! I just realized that my best friend, and my older brother are in love with each other! This is so cool!  
  
Daria: In love with each other? Does that mean Trent loves me back? (sees Jane's Uh oh face, and smiles) It is true! Trent loves me! (Daria falls back onto the bed) So how long have you known?  
  
Jane: Well I always knew he liked you, but I just found out that he's in love with you this morning.  
  
Daria: How'd you find out?  
  
Jane: Well I probably shouldn't be telling you this but.(Jane tells Daria about Trent's dream, and everything else that happened that morning)  
  
Daria: Whoa. So that's why he was looking particularly nice this morning. I can't believe that he's actually getting a job, and all for me.  
  
Jane: Yeah, He's never even put on a clean shirt for any of his old girlfriends. And you're not even his girlfriend yet. This is pretty unbelievable. (Jane and Daria continue their conversation)  
  
~Commercial break~  
  
*Do you have clogged drains? Ones you just can't seem to get rid of? Well use are new and improved laxative. Nothing gets the train out of the station like Plumber's lax. well I think you've had enough of that commercial. (I bet you thought they were talking about sink drains too.)  
  
~Back to the show~  
  
(Trent is sitting in front of a desk. There is a guy in a suit sitting behind the desk talking. After a moment Trent smiles and shakes the guy's hand. He gets up and leaves. Once he is outside the building he jumps up with his fist in the air)  
  
(Back at Jane's house, Daria and Jane have retired to their normal spot. Jane at her easel painting Daria, who's on the bed daydreaming again. She's still smiling. Just then we hear a door slam and someone running up the stairs)  
  
Trent: (bursting into Jane's room, excitedly) I got it. I got the job.  
  
Jane: You got a job? Congrats. What are you going to be doing?  
  
Trent: I got a job teaching kids how to play the guitar.  
  
Jane; (looks skeptical) Trent you're going to be working with kids. You have to be patient while working with kids. Plus I thought you didn't like kids.  
  
Trent: Kids can't be as hard as the band members of Mystic Spiral.  
  
Jane: (nods her head agreeing) That's true. But I thought you didn't like kids.  
  
Trent: I like kids. And besides I plan on having some of my own some day. (at this he winks at Daria)  
  
(Daria who has been listening quietly on the bed, notices Trent winking at her. Jane picks up on it too)  
  
Jane: Um Trent, Daria would you like something to drink? I think I'll just go down stairs for something to drink.  
  
Trent: (confused) Um thanks Janey.  
  
Jane: (walking out of her room, she whispers to Trent) Tell Daria. (he gets the message and gives her a thumbs up. When Jane is gone, Trent walks over to Daria. She is AGAIN daydreaming) {Jeeze this girl has one over active imagination!} (Trent sits on the bed besides her startling her out of her dream)  
  
Trent: Daria, there is something I have to tell you. I don't know how much longer I could've kept it from you. (He leans into Daria a little with every word he says) Daria I love you.  
  
Daria: I. I love you too Trent. (Daria and Trent share a long passionate kiss. They don't notice when Jane opens the door a little and takes a picture of them)  
  
Jane: (to herself, smiling) This will make a great picture for a wedding present.  
  
  
  
{Well I hope you liked my Daria Fanfic. Part two will be coming out soon.} 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two. {Hey, I still don't own Daria, or any other Daria character. So don't sue me!}  
  
This starts where the last story ends.  
  
(Daria and Trent were interrupted by the phone ringing)  
  
Jane: (downstairs) I'll get it! (pause, calling up the stairs) Daria, It's your mom.  
  
Daria: (speaking into the phone) Hello?  
  
(Split screen of Daria and Helen)  
  
Helen: Daria! Are you going to come home for dinner?  
  
Daria: (cover's mouthpiece, to Jane, who just walked in) Can I stay over tonight?  
  
Jane: (looking back and forth at Daria and Trent) Only if you stay out of Trent's room. Who knows what you guys would do in there. (she shutters)  
  
Trent: (warningly) Jane!  
  
Daria: (rolls her eyes, speaking into the phone) Um actually I'm going to stay hear tonight.  
  
Helen: I don't see why you always stay there all the time. Are Joanne's parents even there? What about that Trent fellow? I don't trust him.  
  
Daria: (annoyed) It's Jane! And she's my friend. I have a right to hang out with her once and a while. And for your information Trent is a responsible (cut off by Helen)  
  
Helen: Fine Daria. (cell phone rings) I got to go. Be home by noon.  
  
(Helen hangs up and the split screen turns back to Jane's room. Daria is fuming)  
  
Jane: (carefully, as not to push Daria over board) Um Daria? What did she say?  
  
Daria: (angry, she crosses her arms and sits on the bed) Oh just that she doesn't like me hanging out with you all the time. And that she doesn't trust Trent.  
  
Jane: (sympathetic) I'm sorry Daria.  
  
Trent: Why doesn't she trust me?  
  
Jane: Because you're a musician. You're supposed to be a heart breaker. Your supposed to be one of those guys who take drugs and sleeps with as many women that you can get your hands on.  
  
Trent: (surprised) What? I never did any of that. Well at least I quit doing drugs a few years ago.  
  
Daria: Don't worry about it Trent. It doesn't matter what my mother thinks. It only matters what we think.  
  
Trent: (smiles) That's one of the things I like about you Daria.  
  
(Daria kisses Trent. Jane looks sick)  
  
Jane: (hand over her mouth) Please don't do that. Your gonna make me sick.  
  
Daria: I thought you of all people would be happy that we're together. You being the one who kept trying to push us together in the first place.  
  
Jane: I am, it's just that you're my best friend and he's my brother. And the way he was just looking at you. And to top it all off, your still on my bed. At least have the common courtesy to make out on the living room sofa. (smirks)  
  
Daria: (throws a pillow at Jane, laughs) Come on Trent. The sofa awaits.  
  
(Int: The mall. Quinn and the Fashion clubbers are shopping){Well what else would they be doing? Math equations?}  
  
Stacey: Quinn, you'd look soo cute in this dress. (she holds up a red spaghetti strap dress)  
  
Sandi: Stacey, Quinn's hair is red, you can't were a red dress with red hair. (pause, to Quinn) Quinn you should get it.  
  
Quinn: I'm going to get this one. (she holds up a blue, off the shoulder number)  
  
Stacey: (excited) Oh Quinn it's perfect.  
  
Tiffany: (pulling the word as far as it can go) Yeah.  
  
Sandi: I still think you should get the red one.  
  
Quinn: (not listening) I could wear those cute strappy heals I just got. All I need is a purse, and the ensemble will be complete.  
  
Sandi: (folds her arms) Humph.  
  
(the fashion club continues shopping. Int. Daria's house. Helen is talking/yelling at Jake)  
  
Helen: (pacing back and forth) I just don't trust that Trent. I don't know why Daria always hangs around with him, and that Jone girl.  
  
Jake: (looking up from his paper) Jane.  
  
Helen: (snapping at Jake) Who's side are you on anyway?  
  
Jake: (fed up with Helen) I'm not on any body's side. I don't see the point of you worrying. Daria has friends. Aren't you the one who wants her to 'broaden her social horizons'?  
  
Helen: (taken aback by Jake's sudden out burst) What?  
  
Jake: (standing besides the door) If you even listened to your daughter, you'd find out how much Daria loves Jane. Jane's a gift. How much do you bet that if Daria didn't have a friend like that she would've committed suicide long ago?  
  
(Helen was speechless)  
  
Jake: (opening the door) I'm going out. (with that he slams the door. You can hear his car drive off)  
  
Helen: (still speechless) But, but. (she goes up to her room and starts crying) (whispering between sniffles) I just don't want Daria to get hurt.  
  
{Well that's the end of part two. I hope you enjoy it. I'll start on part three after my Midterms are over.} 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter 3 {Daria + cast = not mine}  
  
(Daria, Jane, and Trent are in the living room. Daria and Trent are on the sofa. -taking a break from making out- Jane is in a chair. They are watching TV.)  
  
Jane: (flipping through the channels) Nope. Seen it. No. No. Boring. Seen it.  
  
Daria: Do you have any movies or something?  
  
Jane: None that we haven't already watched a thousand times.  
  
Trent: We should go out.  
  
Jane: Where? This is Lawndale. There is no place worth going to.  
  
Trent: We could go to The Zon.  
  
Jane: (sitting up) Only if you get us something to drink. I can't stand it there unless I'm drunk out of my mind.  
  
Trent: (sighs) Fine. But you have to promise to be careful.  
  
Jane: Trent I'm old enough to take care of myself. Besides you never worried before.  
  
Trent: That's because I never let you get drunk before.  
  
Jane: Shish. How'd you get so overly protective all of a sudden? You sound like a mature, responsible adult. What ever happened to the Trent I used to know?  
  
Trent: I changed Janey.  
  
Jane: You can say that again.  
  
Trent: (to Daria) How about it? Want to go to The Zon?  
  
Daria: Sure. It's not like there's anything else to do.  
  
Jane: (jumps up) Great. Let's go.  
  
(Trent and Daria stand up and follow Jane to the door.)  
  
Jane: Wait. Trent you should go get changed.  
  
(Trent looks down at himself. He's still wearing the nice clothes he went on the interview in) Daria: I'd have to agree with Jane.  
  
Trent: (frowns) I thought you liked how it looked.  
  
Daria: I do. I just don't think the people of Degas Street would agree with me.  
  
Trent: Hmm. I think your right. (walks up the stairs) I'll be back in a minute.  
  
(The Zon. Daria, Jane, and Trent walk in. Trent is back in his normal clothes. Daria and Jane sit at a table, and Trent goes to order them drinks.)  
  
Jane: (to Daria) I wonder who's playing tonight.  
  
(just then Monique and her band walk on stage and starts setting up.)  
  
Jane: (sees Monique) Aw shit.  
  
Daria: What?  
  
Jane: (gestures towards the stage) Monique.  
  
Daria: Aw shit.  
  
Trent: (coming up behind them, holding drinks) What's wrong?  
  
Jane: Monique is playing tonight.  
  
Trent: (sits down next to Daria and hands Jane a beer) So? We broke up a long time ago. She's dating some other guy now.  
  
Jane: Trent. You know how clingy Monique is. She'll see you and Daria together and she'll flip.  
  
Trent: Aw shit.  
  
Jane: Maybe we should go before she sees us.  
  
Daria: Too late.  
  
(Monique is walking up to their table. She sees Trent holding Daria around the waste. She looks angry)  
  
Monique: (pissed) Trent! What the Hell do you think your doing?  
  
Trent: (calmly) I'm sitting.  
  
Monique: (not amused) I mean with her. (points to Daria)  
  
Trent: You mean my girlfriend?  
  
Monique: (looks angry and discussed) You dumped me for that? The little whore with glasses?  
  
Daria: (pissed) Excuse me?  
  
Monique: You heard what I said.  
  
Trent: (angry, stands up) Don't talk to her that way.  
  
Monique: Oooo. What are ya going to do about it?  
  
Jane: He's not going to do anything. But I will.  
  
Monique: (Laughs) You?  
  
Jane: Yeah. I'm not going to let you talk to my brother and my best friend like that.  
  
Trent: Janey, Stay out of this.  
  
Jane: Shut up Trent. (to Monique) What do you say?  
  
Monique: (Stepping towards Jane) Oh, you bet I do.  
  
Monique is about to punch Jane when she is tapped on the shoulder. Monique turns around and gets knocked down. Standing above her is Daria.  
  
Daria: No one calls me a whore and gets away with it.  
  
Jane: Whoa! Daria! How'd you learn to do that?  
  
Daria: (rubbing her hand) Long story. (turns to a stunned Trent) Come on Trent, let's go. I don't want to be around when Monique wakes up.  
  
(Daria, Trent, and Jane hurry out of the Zon. They didn't notice the huge crowed watching them leave. They hop into Trent's car and drive off.)  
  
{The end of chapter 3. Hmm. I can't think of anything else to add. Chapter 4 will be coming soon. As soon as I think of something to write.} 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4 (Ok, yeah I know, the last chapter was stupid. I hope this chapter is a little better.) {I do not own Daria, Bevis and Butt-head, or the movie Misery.}  
  
(Trent is driving his blue car with Daria in passenger, and Jane in the back)  
  
Trent: (talking about what happened in chap 3) That was unexpected.  
  
Jane: Come on Daria. Where'd you learn that?  
  
Daria: Well, I took a self-defense class back in Highland.  
  
Jane: You? Self defense class? How much did Helen have to bribe you to take that?  
  
Daria: Well. actually, I took it for a different reason.  
  
Jane: Wait. Does this have to do with those two kids you told me about? (pause) Umm. Bevis and Butt munch?  
  
Daria: (correcting Jane) Butt-head. And no. It has to do with Tod, this gang member they kept trying to hang around with.  
  
Trent: (looks confused) Wait, Butt-head?  
  
Jane and Daria: Don't ask.  
  
Trent: Umm, ok.  
  
Jane: Well? What happened?  
  
(Daria's eyes glaze over, and she looks away from Jane)  
  
Daria: (quietly) I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Trent: (trying to change the subject) Why don't we rent a movie or something.  
  
Daria: Sure.  
  
Jane: Yeah. Beats riding around in this shit box you call a car.  
  
Trent: Hey!  
  
(Trent pulls into Lackluster video rental's parking lot. They go in and search for a movie that all of them can sit through.)  
  
Trent: (Reading the cases as he walks by) Crossroads? (reads the back) Brittany Spears? That sounds like a chick flick.  
  
Daria: Funny, I'm a chick. But that's something I wouldn't watch if you were holding a gun to my head.  
  
Trent: (laugh/cough) You're funny Daria. (gives her a peck on the cheek, she blushes.)  
  
Jane: (diverts her eyes, picks up a movie) What about this?  
  
Daria: What is it?  
  
Jane: It's called Misery. (reads the back) Sounds pretty good. Why don't you two go wait for me in the car, while I rent this? It'll give you two some time alone.  
  
Daria: (reddens) Jane!  
  
Trent: Come on Daria.  
  
(Daria and Trent start to leave. Trent puts his arm around her as they walk out)  
  
Jane: (to herself) Why does that bother me so much? I should be happy for them.  
  
(Jane comes out of the store and walks over to the car)  
  
Jane: (covering her eyes) I'm back. Finish whatever you two are doing in there, and lets go.  
  
(Jane uncovers her eyes to see Trent in the driver's seat, and Daria in back. Jane gets in next to Daria. And they head home)  
  
Jane: (to Daria) Hey. Why aren't you in front?  
  
Daria: (to Jane) I wanted to talk to you.  
  
Jane: (to Daria) Um, ok. What about?  
  
Daria: (to Jane) The way you were acting. What's wrong?  
  
Jane: (to Daria, innocent) Why do you think something is wrong?  
  
Daria: (to Jane) Come on. Ever since Trent and I confessed our love for each other, you've been acting weird.  
  
Jane: (to Daria, defensive) No I haven't.  
  
Daria: (to Jane) Are you afraid that if Trent and I ever broke up, that you would lose me?  
  
Jane: (to Daria, mumbling and looking down) Something like that.  
  
Daria: (to Jane) Well, I don't want you to worry. Can we just go along with it and not worry about what might happen?  
  
Jane: (to Daria) Hmm, I'm the one worrying over everything, and your laid back, and relaxed. When did we suddenly switch traits?  
  
Daria: (to Jane, shrugs) When you were asleep. I wanted to see what it would be like to act like you.  
  
Jane: (to Daria, raises an eyebrow) Oh? And how is it?  
  
Daria: (to Jane, smirking) Scary.  
  
Trent: (stops the car) We're here. (as they are walking inside, to Daria) What were you and Jane whispering about?  
  
Daria: (unconvincing) Oh, nothing. Just girl talk.  
  
Trent: (letting it slide) Hmm.  
  
(They're watching the movie. Trent and Daria on the sofa, Jane on the chair)  
  
Jane: So Daria. Ever wonder if this will happen to you when you're a great writer?  
  
Daria: Naw. I'm never going to write a stupid series. After everyone dies in the first book, I can't write about them again.  
  
Jane: Unless they come back from the dead to kill more people.  
  
Daria: Hmm. I hadn't thought of that.  
  
Trent: (watching the movie) This lady is creepy. She kinda reminds me of someone, but I just don't know who.  
  
Jane: Yeah, I know. I can't quite put my finger on it.  
  
Daria: Hmm.  
  
(When the movie is over, Trent falls asleep on the sofa, and Daria and Jane go upstairs.)  
  
{Ok, I know. This story is going down the drain. It took me 4 chapters for one day. I'm sorry. I promise it will get better. Just work with me for the time being.} 


End file.
